Betrayal & Friendship
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: They get caught and someone dies from all the pain from the heart. a triangle sorta. R&R please.


Betrayal and Friendship By Kaori-Sasami and Koneko  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing **sniff** well I got to write. WWAAHH!! Why can't I own GW? **Sniff** Sorry. On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We jumped when we heard a low growl from the doorway.  
  
"Hee-chan we can explain." my lover said with tears in his eyes. He trembled as I held him.  
  
Heero ignored him and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He lifted his gun and aimed for me. It's amazing how a simple "friendly" fight can end with both of us in bed and in trouble with the "perfect" solider.  
  
**Bang**  
  
~~~~~~~~ Hours before~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man I'm bored," Duo said. "Hee-man is once again on a mission and Quatre's being naughty with Trowa once again. Here I am with you Wu-man. Again."  
  
"My name's NOT Wu-man, Maxwell." I griped back. He was right though. There was nothing to do.  
  
"Aww, come on Wu-man play video games with me."  
  
"Stop calling me Wu-man and no I won't play dishonorable games."  
  
"Aww, but Wu-."  
  
"Say it again and I'll cut your braid off." Of course I should have known better than to threatened him once I saw that mishevious grin spread.  
  
"Wu-man, oh Wu-man see if you can catch me." He taunted.  
  
And of course I grabbed my katana off the stand and chased him. I didn't see were we went I was to intent on cutting of his braid. I saw him run into a room and I knew I had him cornered, or so I thought.  
  
"Aaahhh," I shouted as I got tackled from behind.  
  
"I don't believe we'll need this Wu-chan," Duo said as he grabbed my katana and threw it out in the hall and shut the door.  
  
"Duo, what the hell are." but I was cut off as Duo kissed me.  
  
"Duo, no we can't. What about Heero?" I asked as I broke the kiss.  
  
"Oh fuck Heero. It's not the same as it was when we were together at first. He threatens to kill me if I broke up with him."  
  
"But what about now?"  
  
"So he can kill me."  
  
"But Duo." He moved close and put his arms around my neck.  
  
"Wu-chan do you ever shut up?" He asked as he moved in for another kiss.  
  
At first I was reluctant to kiss back but I started to kiss back with an urge. Soon he pressed his tongue against my lips and I opened up for him to slip in. I let him lead since this was my first sure I had had a wife but we hated each other because it was a forced marriage so we never kissed. My hands went to his waist and I undid his braid and ran my hands through his long strands. Soon he had undid my tight ponytail and was twisting the strands around his finger. I gently picked him up and led him to the bed. Soon we were exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had shot Heero in the leg. Heero manage to stand up and turned his gun on Trowa.  
  
"Heero please don't kill anyone." Quatre said.  
  
"Shut up. I ought to kill all of you."  
  
"Hee-chan."  
  
"Duo you keep quite. I ought to kill you now while I have the chance."  
  
Duo started to get angry. He got off the bed and walked over to Heero.  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"Hn," was all he said and he turned the gun on himself.  
  
"HEE-CHAN!" Duo tried to grab the gun but Heero had fired it.  
  
"HEERO!" we all yelled.  
  
Duo had his head on Heero's dead body and was crying. Quatre was crying in Trowa's arms. They walked out of the room and left us alone. I hesitated before I walked over to Duo and picked the fragile boy up and led him to the bathroom to clean the blood out of his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Quatre had left already and Duo and I were standing next to Heero's grave.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero" I told the grave.  
  
"Why are you sorry Wu-chan?"  
  
"Because if it had not been for me he would still be alive."  
  
He gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"He loved you much or he would have killed himself long ago Duo-chan." I said as I brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh." He turned to the grave. "Good-bye Heero."  
  
We walked away from the grave and walked back to the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END. FIN. FINISHED. Wow I finished a story. It's a good story though it is depressing. I nearly cried myself. Well review please. Thank you. ^_^ K-S  
  
Yes please review. K-s wouldn't let me write a lemon in that one part but I did write the kissing scene. HEHE Anyway please review. Koneko 


End file.
